


Under Arrest

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cop Fetish, Cop Lucifer, Established Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Gun Kink, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: After a stressful day, Lucifer comes back home still wearing his cop uniform.





	Under Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta reader @bleedingsalt.

Being a cop was stressful. Even more when you tend to sympathize with a lot of people’s behaviour regarding some slowness the legal way could take. Days like today always put Lucifer’s moral in jeopardy because, if he was honest with himself, if he wasn’t a cop, maybe he could make justice by himself too and it would be more effective than the work he did today.

This was exactly the kind of thoughts that put him on the wrong side of the police chief and why this asshole kept giving him old cops as partners to try to calm his temper as he said the last time Lucifer used his gun in service. He still didn’t see what he did wrong because nobody important was hurt that day and they stopped those robbers once and for good at least. It’s hard to run when you are missing a kneecap. But now, he was paired with a guy who should have been retired decades ago and who was as useless as the decaf he was drinking by gallons all day long. On days like this, Lucifer was considering the pros and cons of shooting him himself, because spending all day long in hideout to arrest a low level drug dealer? That was not what he signed up for. If they only listened to him, the guy would have been in custody first thing in the morning and he could have had some work done after that. But no, they had to sit back in a police car and look at nothing all day long. And then paperwork. Lucifer wasn’t even sure he had a report to give on a day like this. He signed the useless sheet of paper anyway and went straight  back home after that.

Sam was already here, like always. His boyfriend had a bigger wage by doing less hours of work and Lucifer questioned his career choices more than ever. Lucifer shut their house door and greeted Sam who appeared in the hallway to see him. He threw his key on the console and started to apologize already for coming back home this late but Sam wasn’t speaking at all tonight, transfixed by the view.

“Listen, I’m sorry. I did as fast as I could. I know, I usually shower and change before I come back home. But I had a terrible day and I just wanted to come back home.”  
“You kept your uniform on.”  
“I’m going to change right now” Lucifer apologized while he kicked his shoes off.  
“I didn’t cook.”  
“I know, it’s late and I should have been home hours ago. Can’t we just have some delivery pizza or something?”  
“I didn’t run the errands I said I would and I lied to my boss saying I couldn’t attend the company lunch meeting next week, but for real I just don’t want to go.”  
“I can’t blame you, I wouldn’t want to go either. Why are you telling me that?”  
“Because you kept your police uniform on...” Sam answered, walking towards Lucifer.  
“And?”  
“I’ve been a very bad boy.” Sam pressed himself against his boyfriend and Lucifer felt the hard line of his cock against his hip.  
“Oh.”  
“Yes, oh.” Sam emphasized before he kissed Lucifer on the mouth, his tongue nipping at his lips, asking for entrance.

Sam’s hands were on Lucifer in no time, touching, tearing his shirt off his pants, searching for skin. Lucifer opened his mouth to let Sam devour him with dirty kisses. He raised a hand to his hair and tangled his fingers in long brunette locks, earning a first moan from Sam with a soft pull on it. Sam’s hands wandered to Lucifer’s belt and Lucifer broke the kiss on instinct, pulling Sam’s hair hard with a hand while the other automatically stopped Sam to take something from his belt.

“What are you doing?”  
“I just think you should arrest me” Sam answered with a cocky grin, bringing Lucifer’s handcuffs in front of his eyes.  
“Someone is in a mood to play?” his lips quirked up in a mischievous expression.  


Sam nodded his agreement, gently handing over the handcuffs. Lucifer easily turned Sam over and clicked the first cuff over his wrist.

“Is it how you do it in the police? I don’t think you get how dangerous I am, officer. I tell you, I’m the real deal.”  
“You want to make trouble, Sam? Keep still.”  
“You’ll have to make me,” Sam said turning to look at Lucifer with a twisted glance over his shoulder.  
“That I can do,” Lucifer answered, tightening his grip on Sam. 

He clicked the second handcuff more roughly on his wrist this time and clasped it just a little bit too tight on purpose behind his back. Lucifer grabbed Sam from behind and shoved him against the console of the hallway, forcing him to bend on it face first. Sam growled when Lucifer kicked his feet, forcing him to spread his legs further apart.

“Sam Winchester, you’re under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?”  
“Yes!” Sam hissed in pure lust more than in understanding.  
“If you have something on you you shouldn’t, now is the time to say it,” Lucifer said as his hands started to roam all over Sam’s body. Touching him everywhere he could reach but not where Sam truly wanted to be touched.  
“You should check my front pockets, officer” Sam suggested.

Lucifer bent on Sam’s back, he put all his weight on him, forcing Sam further on the cold surface of the console. He talked directly in his ear, using a low and menacing voice.

“Are you making fun of me?”  
“I wouldn’t dare.” Sam tried to say as steadily as possible because Lucifer was biting softly at his ear.  
“Good, because you’re in trouble deep.”

Sam felt Lucifer slide something hard against his collarbone and made him stand again, blocking him from all movement with his hold on the baton.

“Shit, that’s hot.”  
“You saw nothing so far. Now you’re going to tell me.”  
“What do you want to know, officer?”   
Lucifer manhandled him so they were face to face, and his expression made Sam shiver. “Do you know what you did to be arrested, Sam?”

Without waiting for an answer, Lucifer pushed him against the wall and a frame rattled at the force of the impact. Sam was ready to put on a fight he was pretty sure he wanted to lose but Lucifer was the quickest of them two and stopped him before he could try anything by pressing his baton between Sam’s legs. Sam hissed at the sensation of the hard stick against his crotch and stilled, his back against the wall.

“Speak up.” Lucifer’s voice was low and frighteningly calm, but there was no doubt it was an order Sam should better follow.  
“I don’t know.”  
“You’re surely smarter than to play coy with me.” Lucifer threatened, pressing the baton further up on Sam’s crotch.  
“I…” Sam was short from any answer, and the way Lucifer had him pinned to the wall wasn’t helping him to focus. 

He didn’t know how Lucifer could stay that serious when he himself was so turned on by their little game, his hips had started to thrust up against the baton, without Sam being able to control himself and stay still. Behind his back, he was trying to get rid of the handcuffs but they weren’t fake ones. He couldn’t remove them by himself by pressing on a button, nor could he break them by pulling with enough strength. All he was achieving here was to bruise his own wrists by trying to remove them, but the need to touch was so strong he couldn’t stop trying.

“You want me to help refreshing your memory, Sam?” Lucifer proposed.

That smirk on his mouth was far too smug for Sam’s taste. He tried to erase it by going for a kiss. Lucifer allowed him and pressed his whole body against Sam in a reward. A dull sound informed him he dropped his baton, and then Lucifer’s hands were back on him, pulling at his belt and opening his pants. Sam broke the kiss, biting at Lucifer’s lower lip for good measure, earning a growl.

“And what did I do then?” he asked as innocently as he could.  
“Trying to corrupt an officer of the law is a crime, you know that?”  
“Isn’t using your official police items, like you’re doing with those handcuffs, considered as an abuse of authority?”  
“You should really consider your right to remain silent, Sam,” Lucifer said as he introduced two of his fingers in his mouth.

Sam moaned around them when Lucifer freed his erection from his boxer briefs and started to stroke him.

“You’d better suck good on that, because it’s all you’re going to have.”  
Sam showed he wanted to speak and Lucifer removed his fingers to let him. “Is it a challenge?” he asked cheekily.  
“No, it was a promise.”

Lucifer silenced Sam with a kiss and pressed his slick fingers to his hole, opening him and taking him apart easily. Sam banged his head on the wall, exposing the long line of his neck to Lucifer for him to nip at, kiss and softly bite here and there as Sam started to be really vocal about the treatment he was on the receiving end, thrusting back on Lucifer’s fingers and rubbing on his hip, desperate for some friction on his cock.

After a particularly loud cry from Sam, Lucifer removed his uniform black tie with one hand. He didn’t untie it, and made a mess of his short hair when he put it over his head. His fingers left Sam aching for more, the time he put the tie on him, shoving the knot in Sam’s mouth and straightening it to gag him.

“You scream too loud. I don’t need the neighbors to call for backup. I can take care of you on my own.”

Lucifer removed his belt and put it on the console. Sam’s protests were muffled by his gag but Lucifer easily followed his eyes to it.

“What is it, darling? Is there something here you still want to play with? Hmm? Oh, I don’t think it’s the radio,” Lucifer said, slowly sliding his long fingers against his equipment. His hand stopped on his gun holster, and Sam whimpered weak.

“Oh Sam, tss tss tss. That’s way too dangerous.” Lucifer said, his voice like honey as he removed his sig-sauer from his holster. “You could arm yourself with that.”

He cocked the gun just next to Sam’s face, the sound of the security snapping in the air when he took it off with expert fingers. Sam shivered from head to toe when Lucifer pointed it under his jaw. He shut his eyes tight and tried to focus on remaining as calm as possible and to not come on the point. His chest puffed in heavy breaths when the gun travelled agonizingly slowly over his neck, following the line of his collarbone and trailing over his chest all the way to his lower belly. Sam keened pitifully, drooling over Lucifer’s tie. The gun stayed pointed at him until Sam found the courage to open his eyes again, without risking to come all over himself. Lucifer was looking at him, his eyes dark with lust, his head tilted to the side and biting his lips. Sam raised his chin at him as a taunt and Lucifer lost his apparent calm. He brutally put the gun down on the console again, putting the security back on on reflex. In a quick move, his pants pooled around his ankles and Lucifer lift Sam up, slamming him once more against the wall. Lucifer entered him, grunting on his neck, Sam wrapped his legs around his waist urging him deeper with every rough thrusts. Sam came on a particularly good aimed thrust, shooting his release on Lucifer’s black uniform shirt. He barely registered Lucifer following him with a broken cry not long after that.

They collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily.

“Oh fuck, that was good.”  
“For the records, I have nothing against that sort of greetings when I come back home. You can do it again whenever you want.” Lucifer chuckled.  
“You seem like you needed to let off some steam after a stressful day.”  
“Keep telling yourself that. I know better what happened.”  
“How so?” Sam asked.  
“I think you really liked to see me in uniform. Does someone have a little uniform kink around here?” Lucifer giggled.  
“Why do you think I fuck a cop?”  
“I just hope I won’t get a boner next time I have to use my handcuffs, after tonight.”


End file.
